ENCORE
by Allyson the Great
Summary: What happens after Tohru visits Akito? Now that Tohru feels like a permanent member in the Sohma household, what other devastating secrets will she learn about their ill thought of past? Warning: Spoilers and OC pairings. Continued from the Anime.
1. Chapter 1 part I

Chapter one; part I;

_Fruits Basket _

_Compotier Succédané_

Written by: Allyson the Great

Edited by: Mika

Extra help by: Sangly the Korean Mob Boss and Megiroth.

_Author's preface: _

This story is set in the anime, and it has been planned for over 16 months because of the disappointment in the manga of _Fruits Basket. _My editor and I have been reading the series of _Fruits Basket _for three and a half years, both having strange obsessions with it, in and out, here and there. Although, we seemed to stop liking the manga right after volume 8 came out. Right before we realized Akito Sohma was a girl, and how insanely _grotesque _the incest of the family is.

_Fruits Basket _was no longer cute after that. Revelation is a sick whore, I know. After that, we both became strict fans the anime and of the anime only. Therefore, this story is brought up.

My experience with writing is ridiculous. I've wrote around four stories, all incomplete. Nevertheless, I have written them and am proud of their existence in my mind. So you're not looking at some loser off the street who doesn't know what an adjective is. (No offense if you don't know...) I won't say that I'm an expert at English or anything, because that's the reason I have an editor - Mika. We all make mistakes sometimes - not to mention, I enjoy her romantic add-in's.

Anyway, Natsuki Takaya. . . I think she made a mistake with her series, so that is why I am writing this. She's a compelling control freak. For the sake of myself and all of the people I know who have turned against the entire series just for how incredibly implausible it is, I wrote this for them. If you were impressed with the manga, then this _might _not be quite the story for you. However, if you are open to new endings, please stay and enjoy my work.

When I say 'my', I should be spreading the word of more than one person. I have a million people I could dedicate this story to, but I choose not to. Mika is just as proud of this work as I am, and the story would be nothing without her ideas. Especially since the beginning of this was a three hour discussion while sitting - no, laying - on my bedroom floor eating popcorn and earlier eating miso soup. (Yum.)

Now, the story. . . This is a few weeks after Akito attacks Tohru. Tohru feels that Kyo, Yuki, Momiji, Hatori, Shigure... etc, have been acting weird around her ever since the unbecoming day. Especially Yuki and Kyo, who have been pondering it ever since Kyo turned into his true form. Another thing you should know is that by the end of the story, every Sohma will be paired up. And just to let you know, they're all made ups. Sorry if you don't like them, but I don't feel _any _of them are particularly annoying, and Tohru can't stick with _all _of the Sohma men. That would be called bigamy.

Yes, that means your precious Haru, Kyo, and Yuki are going to be paired up. . . Oh gasp. Go ahead and imagine yourselves as their pair, if you wish. Because there are some major teeth-rotting sweet parts in this story, made up by yours truly and the editor. (Our favorite is Ayame's pairing. . . Hehe!)

Yes, Rin and Kureno are still in the story. I'm not going to replace them, that would be tacky. I don't admire tackiness. They'll be paired up just like the rest of the Sohma's, so no, they will not be feeling left out. And just to let you know, Akito still hates the both of them. I made his hatred for Kureno earlier in his life. So yeah, you know when Akito stabs Kureno? That happens BEFORE the story. . . But Rin is still kicked out of the estates. (Strong mutual dislike between Akito and Rin. She still gets thrown out the window, but Haru is her best friend - not lover. You'll find out why Akito doesn't like relationships like HaruxRin and KanaxHatori in this story.)

Yes, Akito is a male in this story, just like he always has been in the anime. He's almost half-naked in the last episode of the freaking anime, so don't give me any arguments. . . I'll destroy you with the power of 4-kids and sexism. If I get any reviews on Akito being a female, I'm going to calmly ignore you. Sound fair, loves?

. . . No, I will not tell you if Akito dies at the end. That's one of the major plots of the story, guys! I can't just go SPOIL it all for you!

Just to let you know, I'm going to barbeque A LOT of Tohru's mom talks... Sorry, but they're ridiculous.

—

"_Did you see her, Shigure?"_

"_Of course I did. . ."_

"_That was why Akito came. . . She was there to see Kyo. She wanted more than anything to apologize. . . But when she saw Tohru, she left." _

"_And that's why Akito was so angry with Tohru?"_

"_That's exactly why." _

It was nearing the death of March, advancing on the birth of the neurotic season of spring; starting with April, one of the more popular months in the year. The obviousness of its arrival stood out in front of everyone like a sore thumb. The weather was adjusting it's humidity, the yellow sun pleasantly warmer, and the atmosphere around everyone was becoming desirable. Somewhere amongst this feeling was the busy teenage girl, Tohru Honda, who currently was looking forward to April's arrival.

Spring. . . Tohru had several reasons to look forward to this month. For one, it was the season when Yuki got intense with his gardening. The gardening that both he and Tohru favored as one of their hobbies, especially while doing it together. It also meant that the school year for 11th grade would be ending soon, and the stress of sadistic schoolwork would decline. . . Until September again. Of course, poor Yuki would be galled with the behavior of the first years.

Not only was Tohru currently browsing the lovely month of April through the narrows of her imagination, but she stood inside the house - Shigure's house - cleaning out the kitchen that was marinating in its usual state of filth. Spring cleaning, is what Tohru insisted on calling it when Shigure asked her assistance to clean the kitchen. Cheerful and humming, she gently swayed to the music that captivated the inside of her head. When she opened the cupboard that Shigure had requested she unclutter, she pulled out a rag - ready for any unkempt discipline.

Of course, she didn't mind cleaning anything around Shigure's household; as it was well-known as one of Tohru's _other_ favorite hobbies - although she always found herself doing it alone. The filth of the cupboard wasn't a problematic thing, for she'd come across worse things while living in the household. The main bathroom, for instance. Especially since it _was_ a house full of three males, two of them teenagers, one just acting considerablylike one. . . Although Tohru still respected them all the same.

She moved appallingly dirty glass bottles, loose papers, even things she couldn't recognize out of the cupboard. Most of the bottles were knocked over, cracked, and a few of them broken - leaving a trail of treacherous shards for Tohru to carefully clean up. A few somewhat repulsive unmentionables stood out, but Tohru threw away all of the items that looked useless, until the wooden shaft was bare of the most repulsive items. Tohru took the rag and began cleaning before she caught something out of the corner of her eye. That something was a small piece of paper sticking to the bottom of one of the bottles she had retrieved stacked in the cupboard.

Tohru picked it up sheepishly, staring quizzically at the paper. She half-considered leaving it where it was, but realized her mind was predetermined not to. It couldn't be anything of importance, could it? The bottle was older, dusty, and smelt as if it had been filled with some sort of alcoholic beverage. Carefully, Tohru began to peel the surprisingly thick paper from the end of the clinging bottle. It also came to surprise to her that it came off quite easily; not releasing any patches of paper to the glassy bottom.

The paper, which was no longer dubbed 'paper' in Tohru's mind, was actually a picture. A wallet-sized picture of a woman - a very pretty woman, Tohru

might add. Her hair was light charcoal, nearing an ebony brown sort of color, while fairly long, it still framed her face perfectly. Her skin tone was the color of the froth on a chocolate milkshake, giving her swarthy, citrine eyes a frosted, rough look to them.

Tohru turned the picture around to find a name, or something. . . Maybe the woman was another family member of the Sohma's? The horse or rooster, perhaps? Then again, why would anyone in the household have a picture of her? Tohru hadn't ever seen a family portrait of the Sohma's together, let alone, by themselves. . . Usually, they had a strict vendetta with the majority of their long-distant cousins.

The back ended up disappointing her, at any rate. There was nothing but smudged, black inked lettering that couldn't be read even if you squinted.

"Hmm? Did you find something, Tohru?" Shigure's pleasing, slightly singsong voice made Tohru jump. She looked over her shoulder to meet the older man's childish grin looming down upon her. Tohru smiled back brightly before arising from the floor.

"Yes, I did, Shigure-san," Tohru replied jocundly to him, holding out the picture. Happily, Shigure took it, his eyes flashing lightheartedly.

As he laid his eyes on the picture; his entire faceimmediately fell. From top to bottom, it was no longer smiling, no longer genuine. . . It had hardened. The creases in his usual youthful, handsome face became visible - especially around his eyebrows. All of the muscles in his face were strict and strained. His eyes - the grayness and usual happiness of them were soaked into the picture, like he had become entranced by it.

There was a difficult atmosphere between them, while Shigure did not say a word.

"Sh... Shigure-san?" Tohru called out gently, wondering if he needed a soothing voice to calm his discomfort. Shigure's eyes darted, leaving the picture to meet Tohru's face. She tried to smile at him, but because of the upsetting look branched out on his face. Tohru's words were congested in her throat.

"Tohru... You found this in that cupboard, did you not?" Shigure asked inquisitively. The tone in his voice made Tohru jump slightly. . . It was rough and whispery, something she was not used to.

"Yes, I did." Tohru replied. Again, trying to smile at his adjusted face. Shigure did not reply, just glanced at the photo once more, before putting it down next to his side. He held it in a firm grip, as if aggravated.

"... I must ask you not to ask questions about it, Tohru..." He said quietly, looking away; as if afraid to look Tohru in the eye. She understood and nodded, before proceeding with the mess that still forged itself inside the cupboard. Out of the corner of her eye, Tohru watched Shigure leave the room. His head slumped doggedly between his shoulders, while he fingered the picture in his hand.

Yuki arrived in the room a few minutes later, his lavender eyes landing, without delay, on Tohru.

"Oh, hello Yuki-kun!" Tohru greeted cheerfully. Yuki ignored her, examining the work she was doing before speaking.

"Miss Honda, is Shigure making you clean up his messes again?!" He demanded tempestuously. Tohru laughed and shook her head, smiling up at Yuki.

"Yuki-kun, I don't mind doing it... I like to clean, remember?" Tohru reminded him earnestly.

"Yeah, well. . . He still shouldn't take advantage of you like he does. Especially that with that. . . Maid outfit. . . " Yuki shuddered before growling. He exited the room in small stomps - ready to get revenge on his older cousin. Tohru laughed to herself; wondering what kind of pains Yuki would be afflicting on Shigure.

Shortly after that, before Tohru was done cleaning the cupboard, Kyo came through the door, not saying a word.

"Oh - hello, Kyo-kun!" Tohru welcomed warmly, before she noticed the state of unhappiness Kyo was in.

He looked undeniably miserable - his usual hot-tempered face looked saddened; especially by the way his mouth was curved into an unrelenting half circle. His usual crimson sharp eyes were wider - sick with worry. Even more unusual, there was no flaming temper that lingered in them. He walked to the refrigerator - not saying a word, his eyes hardly moving over the contents inside. Tohru was about to say something to him, but her words were ripped from her throat once again.

"Kyo. . . Are you okay?" Tohru inquired, wanting to gather him in a hug. The same worrisome look fell over her face, as if it was copying Kyo's. Kyo

could hardly look up and nod his head. It was slumped, while his eyes refused to meet hers, or even glance at Tohru's face.

"Kyo - " Tohru tried to call out again, her tone in a near whimper. She felt like she was begging to get his attention.

"I'm fine, Tohru! Why don't you shut the hell up and worry about yourself for once?" Kyo snapped, slamming the refrigerator harshly, before spinning around instinctively towards the door, for once stopping to open and close it.

Later that night Tohru walked down the stairs and crossed the house. Once more, she hummed to herself quietly and swayed slightly as she did so. After his little outbreak, Kyo was hanging out on the roof with the well-known look of frustration in his eyes. Tohru was trying not to wonder why he had snapped at her. . . He'd been so anxious and off since the episode with Akito last weekend. Yuki, however, was asleep from studying his midterms all day long. Tohru didn't have a legitimate reason to be worried about him. She walked past the kitchen, the front door... And then past Shigure's room, where an unfamiliar sight met her newly depressed eyes.

Shigure sat on the edge of his bed, eyes looking bloodshot and tiresome. For the first time, it seemed he even had an entire bottle of what could undoubtably be an alcoholic beverage, although it was yet unopened. Once more, the small, wallet-sized picture was in his hands. A frown embedded itself on his lips, seemingly disturbed. It seemed his situation was based on indignation.

"I don't know her face anymore..." Shigure said quietly to himself, although he said it so quietly and painfully, it was quite inaudible. It appalled Tohru when he took the picture and dropped it in the drawer of the night stand next to his bed harshly, without looking back at it.

Tohru continued to walk past his room without consultancy, feeling bewildered about what had just happened. . . The Sohma's were still hiding something away from her, of course. Tohru still didn't know what to expect from them, but. . . This did seem like a very peculiar subject. Especially since it came from Shigure, who usually didn't bring _that _much drama into the lives of the Sohma's. It seemed like he was so carefree - so free, in general. Often, it seemed like Shigure wasn't cursed, he was so social. Him and Ayame both. . . It was like they didn't. . . _Care. _

With these feelings and wild thoughts swarming swiftly around her mind, Tohru slept. It was a difficult task, considering there was a lot to theorize, but she did have school the next morning. And did not have the time to think about dark secrets all night long. Especially if Shigure had asked her not to question it, which to Tohru, was asking her not to ponder the subject either.

School. Monday mornings. Tohru always woke up a bit earlier on Mondays so she could get an early feel of being awake. It was 5:30 in the morning when she awoke, getting up, yawning, before cooking her usual breakfast for the three Sohma's, even though they wouldn't be waking for a while. She dressed first before anything else - her usual school uniform. The sailor-like blouse, dark blue and white, and her skirt. She smiled at this uniform - brushing off the skirt lightly, before heading down the stairs and beginning to cook.

Yuki was the one to wake up first - rubbing his lavender eyes, obviously still exhausted.

"Good morning, Miss Honda." Yuki yawned as well, before nodding to Tohru. The way his hair was ruffled, Tohru couldn't help but to laugh.

"Good morning, Yuki-kun... Did you sleep well?" Tohru inquired casually, moving quickly around the kitchen while Yuki settled himself at the table to speak to her.

"It _would _have been fine. . . If that stupid cat hadn't been hanging out there on the roof all night. Usually, I don't mind, but last night, he was pacing back and forth. . ." Yuki murmured, shaking his head delicately. Tohru didn't smile nor reply to this. . . She knew the kind of condition that Kyo was in right now. But if she wasn't allowed to wonder about a woman that Shigure was distressed about, she would definitely have to worry about Kyo.

"I don't know what his problem is. He's been acting weird since for the last week. . . I hope it's not making you feel uncomfortable, Miss Honda. Because if it is, I'll talk to him - "

"No, no!" Tohru interrupted, turning to Yuki, with her attempt not to cause any more problems. "It's fine, Yuki-kun. He'll be back to normal soon

enough." Yuki's lavender eyes fell on her, a smile spreading beautifully throughout the creases of his face; reaching his eyes, giving them a glow.

Kyo didn't speak, or gave any body motion _of _speaking. It seemed to give Yuki something to feel comfortable over, he talked the whole time they were walking to school. Tohru tried to include Kyo in the conversation, but Yuki told her not to bother. . . It was incredibly bewildering when Kyo didn't snap at Yuki for asking Tohru to avoid him. Tohru wondered if he wasn't paying any attention to the conversation. . . At all. It was like he was lost in his own little world. Again, Yuki suggested that if it were causing any pain to Tohru, he would talk to him, but Tohru simply brushed it off and told him not to worry.

School was more frustrating than usual. Meetings for the student council were held during the day, making even the most calm students tense; considering it was midterms, everyone was being violated, and undyingly stressed out. Even Yuki, who was unusually collected about his studying for school work, seemed rather timid about the exams.

Since the meetings drew out the hours of school, Tohru ended up confused between her classes. She wasn't sure which to go to. . . Was it fourth or third? What time was it, anyway? The administration obviously hadn't thought this through, because even Uotani was confused when Tohru ran into her. They both scattered - Uotani having a completely different classroom to arrive to. Eventually, Tohru found a clock - it was 1:45. As soon as Tohru realized which class she needed to go to, the bell rang - making Tohru's heart race, she started running through the halls as fast as possible.

There was more difficulty in getting there though - traffic in between the first years' hallway she was running though was crowded. Tohru tried to snake past all of the careless students, who were probably coming up with lame excuses to why they were late to the last class of the day, but it was impossible. The majority of them stood in front of her, ominously, unaware that she was even trying to snake past them.

Eventually, she cut through the first year hallway, and entered another one. This was the hallway she needed to be crossing; the hallway that would grant her the access to the classroom she was needed in. The classroom she was tardy for. In natural instinct, Tohru lunged for the doorknob; panic stirred through her - she wondered what her _teacher _would think. In the process of doing this, Tohru ran into an unknown personage she had not noticed, who had been walking in the opposite direction closely beside her. Tohru nearly knocked her to the ground when their shoulders collided.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" Tohru called over her shoulder, flipping around instinctively to the girl whom she had just nearly knocked over. She found herself quite allured by the looks of the girl; who was undoubtedly a little bit older than herself - probably by a year. She was quite a bit taller than Tohru, her face heart-shaped, praising her eyes, giving them an opulent gaze. The color of them varied between different shades of green; like peridot. The hair that rooted from her head was long, down to her elbows, and straw-colored; washing out her skin which was only a shade darker than ivory.

With the distinct looks of this woman, and the ungainly situation Tohru was currently in with her, Tohru considered she could be a member of the Sohma family. Meeting her here wouldn't make it inconsiderable, since she _had _met members at Kaibara Highschool previously. Tohru stood numb, trying to find the words while the girl smiled.

"Oh, it's alright. . ." The girl mumbled, brushing herself off, before Tohru's mind could wander back to the current situation. But before she could reply or say anything at all, the girl was halfway down the hall, and Tohru _did _have to be getting to class... She sighed, taking one last glance at the girl, and then entering the room.

Surprisingly, with Tohru's innocent, soft attempts to explain why she was late, her teacher waved defeat and shook it off - laughing as other students arrived even later than her. When it was all _finally _over, Tohru could feel total exhaustion begin to take place before it was even close to being over. Luckily, neither Kyo nor Yuki were on edge when they began walking back to Shigure's house... The fact seemed to lighten Tohru's mood quite significantly. Especially since Kyo was being abnormally withdrawn from their conversation.

"You wouldn't _believe _some of the first years today. . ." Yuki was muttering, tonelessly, loosening his tie in argent frustration. Tohru giggled at the details of frustration on his beautiful face.

"A group of boys asked me if I could physically _teach _them how to tie a tie..." Yuki recalled, obviously still nettled with the current situation. "I mean honestly - they've been in this school for how long now? And _now _they're asking me these questions?" Tohru laughed, feeling Kyo's eyes roll from beside her.

"Do you ever think that they don't _like _wearing ties?" Kyo blurted, his crimson eyes scowling at Yuki. Although with Tohru in-between them, it was much more difficult. Tohru jumped when Kyo finally spoke - his voice was cold, matching his eyes famously. Yuki was silent for a few seconds, undeniably annoyed, then smiled smugly.

"No, I just think they're too _lazy _to. . . Much like you. Or maybe _you_ just don't know howto," Yuki retorted darkly, smile still smug. Kyo's head snapped towards Yuki as quickly as the insult escaped his lips - seething angrily.

"For your information, I know perfectly well how to tie a tie!" Kyo shouted, coming to a dead stop in his walking. Yuki did the same, and was about to give him the satisfaction of another dark reply, but a voice interrupted from behind the three of them - loud and distressed.

"Kyo! Yuki! Tohru!" It belonged to none other than Haru. Tohru knew exactly who it was as soon as she set eyes on his distant white and black hair. Haru was running at full speed, panting, before stopping deliberately in front of them. He put his hands to his knees in order to rejuvenate the flaming sensation in his lungs.

"Haru? What's wrong?" Tohru questioned softly. Curious on why Haru was so eager to find them.

"It's Momiji. . . He's gone!" Haru managed to say quickly, still panting, although he had straightened up.

"Gone? What do you mean?!" Yuki asked, quite bewildered. Haru shook his head furiously - obviously incredibly bristle with the current situation.

"It's Akito. . . He's sent him to some boarding school in Okinawa!"

"Okinawa?!" Yuki yelped, eyes wide with fury as well. Haru nodded, meeting Yuki's angry gaze.

"That's right. . . Hatori told me. He's been gone since Friday. . . Since _Friday_!" Haru shouted, making Tohru jump. "He didn't even let Momiji say _goodbye_. . . Or let him tell _anyone_! I'm going to _kill _Akito when I get my hands on him - " Haru turned around, about to break into another lung-breaking run, but Yuki stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder. Haru then turned, scowling unnecessarily at Yuki.

"Haru, I think you better come back with us to Shigure's house," Yuki warned, voice almost a bellow. Haru mumbled something, before looking away from Yuki.

"Alright. . . But I _will _be heading back to the main house." Haru said darkly, eyes glinting with malice. Kyo and Yuki both eyed him suspiciously. Tohru took a guess that Haru's black side would be settling inside him shortly, and there would be no way to stop his rage. They were lucky as they were now - having Haru comply was the best they could hope for.


	2. Chapter 1 part II

_Fruits Basket_

_Chapter I; part II_

_Author's Note:: _

_Oh, man. . . This page looks so bare right now. . . Part II. Yeah, I split up the chapters just because they are so. Effing. Long. Don't mind me, I just have OCD with this story. It's supposed to be mysterious, for the time being. Yeah, I know, Momiji's gone. . . I'm sorry if the upsets you. He'll be back though, for "his" chapter. :D Almost every character has their own chapter. . . Almost. Actually, no. . . That's a vague lie. It was going to be like that, but y'know. . . Things change. Guys, do you even have the tolerance to read my chapters or Author's Notes? Just wondering. . . Hehehe._

_Editor's Note::  
Tee hee! I told you it would be up by tonight. After the first page((Which took about 45 minutes of grueling editing)) I decided to simply follow my notes. This chapter will probably be edited... Because I want to. So there 3  
-Mika  
_

Shigure's house was the perfect stage for a vicarious bloody massacre. Hatsuharu was so avid to see Shigure that Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru could hardly keep up with his expeditious pace. The whole way there, Kyo was demanding Haru slow down, while vibrant cuss words flew carelessly out of his mouth. Tohru had long since guessed that it was Kyo's way of pleading. Yuki was also infuriated; not only was he talking to himself, muttering about Momiji's disappearance, but Tohru could hear a host of cuss words streaming from his mouth.

Their world was spinning too fast, and frequently, Tohru found herself unable to keep up with the slew of words and thoughts around her. Yuki and Haru were in between jogging and sprinting, while for once Kyo tried to be the nonchalant one; staying _slightly_ behind with Tohru, who couldn't keep up even if she tried. Especially since the reality of the events underfoot hadn't sunk in yet, and Tohru was still debating whether or not she should be worrying about Momiji or just panick. . . There was a difference. It was discolored, having Kyo stay behind with her. She would expecting Yuki out of the three Sohmas, but then again, Kyo hadn't been his usual demanding self lately.

When Shigure's house finally came into view after the long solemnity of the small woods, Haru launched himself through the door. Yuki followed him shortly after, although not nearly as harsh with the doorhandle as Haru had been, and then Kyo; who was quite bland about the whole thing. By the time Tohru finally shut the door behind her, the sullen feud had already begun.

Haru was standing threateningly over Shigure, who was currently sitting at his worktable with Haru's apathetic eyes suspended over him.

"What do you mean Kagura's gone, too?!" He spat, voice echoing into every corner of Shigure's house. Tohru flinched when the callous words hit her. She took care to close the door behind her quietly. Shigure was hesitant, the features of his face wary while he watched Haru writhe. Shigure obviously took time to choose his words carefully; which Tohru admired him for, genuinely smile when his eyes met hers.

"Well, you see, Haru. . . It has been Akito-San's decision to send them both away. And as you know, neither of us can do anything about it now, nor could we do it then," Shigure said simply, shrugging. A forced happy note became rooted in his voice, set there to combat the mud-thick atmosphere in the room.

A low growl erupted from Haru's throat before he turned around; clinging to his will against saying anything to antagonize his black side, which was obviously planning to make another tumultuous appearance.

Yuki was obviously just as upset, his lavender eyes narrowing to analyze Shigure's face.

"You've known about this for a long time, haven't you Shigure?! You just didn't tell us!" He barked furiously, while Haru began to pace back and forth restlessly; refusing to meet the direction of Shigure, who frowned and shook his head.

"No, no. . . Akito-San decided he wanted Kagura gone two Sundays ago," Shigure's voice lowered, as if afraid some unnecessary malcontent would overhear. His eyes gently wavered over Yuki, whose furious gaze didn't falter from his face. Tohru glanced over her shoulder to where Kyo stood. A complacent frown etched his observant expression while the debated argument burst.

"Then why didn't you say anything?!" Yuki snapped vehemently. Haru turned his head around slowly, his lips quivering, although no sound drifted from them. He glowered at Shigure, his voice trying to evoke proper insults.

"Naturally, Yuki, Hatori was asked by Akito not to say anything," Shigure replied serenely.

"SO HATORI TOLD YOU ALL OF THIS FIRST?!" Haru reverted, his eyes intense with his eyebrows furrowed over them.

"Calm down, Haru," Shigure murmured, before Haru's face flushed with affliction. "Of course he did. . . Hatori didn't want anyone to know, in fear that this might happen," Shigure paused, staring pointedly at Haru. He waited for another reply from Haru - who didn't speak - before going on.

"I don't blame you for getting angry, but you can't do anything about it. They're already gone, and Akito isn't about to change his mind." The torment on Haru's face squirmed, playing flexibly. Tohru watched him intently, while the house suddenly became vastly quiet. And then it was cracked by the result of another displeased remark.

"I'm leaving, Shigure!" Haru barked, turning around and walking towards the door; eyes blatently meeting Tohru's. They told her that the good-natured Haru was long gone, having been replaced with his nefarious black side. Shigure sat soundless. Approving, surprisingly, to Haru's destination. He was silent, a small smile urging to crease his mouth.

The silence was shattered as soon as the door closed behind Haru. Yuki's head darted to Shigure again; still in undeniable fury. Kyo on the other hand, proceeded to mount the same stance. Although, now his arms were crossed; and his crimson eyes unblinking. Yuki opened his mouth to spreak, but Shigure cut him off.

"Can you wait a second, Yuki? I'm going to give Hatori a call," Shigure insinuated happily. He stood up and strutted out of the room; out of sight. Then audibly, he began humming to himself gently.

The room was deathly quiet. From the unpleasant silence, backed by uneasiness, Tohru thought of a morgue. Neither Kyo, Yuki, nor Tohru made a sound, neither even dared blink. In a way, Tohru found herself _afraid _to. . . If she said anything, Kyo's concentration could be lost, and as for Yuki. . . She was afraid he might snap on her, given that his usual calm and gentle self was gone. This awkward silence was broken by Shigure's overly ecstaticmood as he appeared through the door.

"Now. . . What were you saying, Yuki?" His feet seemed to glide toward the table swiftly, while his eyes danced from Tohru to Kyo, and lastly, Yuki.

Tohru noticed that Yuki's hands had curled into fists as he spoke again.

"Shigure, why didn't you tell us?" Yuki questioned heatedly, although maintaining some sincere reposefulness. A deliberate grin had managed to grip hold on Shigure's face. Finally, he replaced himself back at the table, brushed off his kimono, and looked back up at the three of them.

"Oh, Yuki. . . You can't possibly think that I would have told you? I knew how upset you would be if you found out, and it simply wasn't worth the animosity in my household!" Shigure replied, throwing out his arms to be dramatic. Tohru smiled, but it disappeared as soon as she could feel Kyo's eyes roll from behind her.

"It _still _doesn't mean you hide it from us!" Yuki growled through gritted teeth. "I'm getting _sick _of all the secrets! Where is Kagura going, anyway?!"

"She's going to Spain! Isn't it _romantic_?!" Shigure exclaimed, standing up, flourishing in excitement. "She's going to be able to meet some tall, dark and _handsome _Spanish man!"

"Spain? All the way to _Spain_?! Is Akito crazy?! That's halfway around the world, and Kagura doesn't even speak Spanish!" Yuki protested, a look of worry on his face. Tohru could see Kagura. . . Running around the streets of Spain trying to find someone to speak Japanese. . . In all honestly, she pitied the thought but still had a temptation to giggle.

"Oh, Akito has faith that Kagura will adapt. . . It'll be good for her anyway. I don't think you realize Yuki, that both Momiji and Kagura will be getting a lot of opportunities. . . Kagura's going to one of the best colleges around the world. I'm actually quite jealous of her," Shigure admitted, sighing, lost in imagination for a few seconds before piping up again and grinning from ear to ear. "And as for Momiji. . . Well, getting away from his. . . Family, for a while, will definitely do him some good,"

"But I don't understand," Yuki interrupted, sounding quite annoyed, although all of the rage in his tone had dropped significantly. "Why now? He could have done this a long time ago,"

Shigure took a heavy glance at Tohru; a glance that she couldn't have missed. His eyes slowly drifted back to Yuki, who seemed to acknowledge the long gaze as well. He was also about to comment on it before Shigure distracted him with the filler of his own jubilant voice.

"Well, you know Akito. . . Always coming up with irascible assumptions to what he thinks would do the family good... I know you're all tired of it, but. . . Think of what's best for Kagura and Momiji. They'll be okay," Shigure paused, once more, glancing at the three of them. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and write my novel," He finished cheerfully, beginning to walk out of the room once more. Shigure then stopped, and turned his head slowly so his face could meet Tohru's; a wide grin had spread itself across his face. "Oh, and Tohru, would you mind making dinner soon?"

"Of course not, Shigure-san!" Tohru piped quickly. She didn't think it could possibly happen, but the grin on Shigure's face ceased to widen. He turned around - only to turn his head around again - letting his boyish grin slip.

"And I forgot to tell you, Yuki. . ." Shigure paused, waiting for an eager look to paint Yuki's face. "You remember Kasumi Guirao, right? She came by today," Yuki's face was suddenly reminiscing, eyes unfocused on Shigure. "She said she'd come back later. After visiting Aya, of course."

Yuki snorted loudly, shaking his head.

"Poor Kasumi. . . He probably locked her inside of his shop, and is putting dresses on her. . . Unwillingly," Yuki mumbled numbly. Shigure laughed to himself, mocking the way Yuki shook his head in the process.

"Yes, well. . . Like I said, she intends on dropping by. Don't let her come with such a shock to you." Again, Shigure's tone was sing-song, which made Yuki's head whip up to glare at the doorway that his older cousin no longer lingered by.

"What do you mean, 'shock'?!" Yuki hissed, lavender eyes relentless and hostile. Shigure's manacle, greedy laugh roughed the icy silence; echoing. Yuki sighed, dropping himself on the foot of the staircase.

Kyo, who hadn't spoke a word since before they arrived at Shigure's house, scoffed and walked out the front door. Tohru assumed to the roof again, considering he probably didn't have anything better to do. She was lost in these thoughts, her worry about Kyo, only to be disrupted by Yuki's calm and soothing tone.

"You know Miss Honda, if you don't feel like cooking tonight, that's fine with me. . . I'll find something for myself, but I don't think Shigure deserves to eat tonight. . ." Yuki mumbled, tone very serious. Tohru smiled, finally letting out the laugh that had kept itself unexposed for - what felt like - such a long period of time.

"Oh, it's okay, I wouldn't want to make him disappointed. . . And since you have a friend coming over, I suppose it'd be a good idea," Tohru concurred optimistically. The corners of Yuki's mouth carved upward in her encouraging response. Optimism. . . Yuki refused to find it a humorous thing, considering he had so little of it. He hadn't really thought of Kasumi staying for dinner. And why? She was just a childhood friend, that's all. . . They were friends for what, maybe a little bit over a year?

Before it happened. . . Ha. Yuki could feel the same bristle chills run down his pearl-like skin from that day. . . When the girl had run into him, and the Sohma secret was unraveled in children publicity. Kasumi was there. . . She was always there, playing with all of them, her straw-colored hair shining. Yuki could hardly remember a face, just the hair color. . . Maybe even the eyes. Hazel? Were they? He shook his head at these discontinued visuals, while trying to recall the memories that had long since deceased. . . Their mothers had been friends, he remembered that much. Kasumi had been one of Yuki's first "real" friends. . . The only girl that his mother had actually allowed him to hang around with, before. . .

Another girl, a miscellaneous girl. . . A girl that both Yuki and Kasumi has seen so often - had accidentally embraced him. That was possibly the only thing Yuki remembered of Kasumi vividly. . . Looking up, from his minuscule rat body, to see Kasumi's horrified face. . . The tremor, playing flexibly - painting, carving, _engraving_ - at every muscle of her face.

But _how _did Kasumi remember him? All of the children, playing that day, their memories had been modified. . . They didn't even _remember _Yuki, not to mention he never saw Kasumi afterward. . . She moved to Osaka, didn't she? Shortly after the incident? Yuki sighed, frustration of the unknown languishing his thoughts. Those memories were almost 10 years old. . . Parts of them he could recite like the back of his hand, but others - like Kasumi - they seemed to be buried in an exacerbated state. Yuki was sure they were buried there on purpose. . .

In all honesty, he wished Hatori would have modified his memories as well.

"Yuki-kun? Are you okay?" Tohru cried out, her face worrisome. The soft tone to her voice made Yuki abandon his effete thoughts. He looked up and smiled mirthfully, even though he was sure that his face was cheerless while looking up at Tohru's reluctant face.

"Yes, I'm fine, Miss Honda."

-----------------------------

"_Shishou. . . When will be the next time I see you?" _

"_Not for a long time, I'm afraid. I have things and people to take care of." _

"_. . . What do you mean?" _

The roof was _exactly _where Kyo was staying; currently hooked on his own lugubrious imagination, while his eyes lay - unfocused and unblinking - on the dismal sky. The same boring script played like poetry in his head. . . Conversations between him and Shishou, especially when he took the beads from him and allowed Tohru to see the affronted, grotesque shape that absolved Kyo's natural body. . . Shishou's distress should have been at a calming point when he left, rather than the same disconsolate state he had begun with.

Kyo tried letting it go, just so he could get a brush-stroke of what it felt like to be mature, but there was umbrage. . . Umbrage telling him to be jealous, and to let the calamity lacerate his ill-tempered personality. If that _girl _wasn't there, Kyo wouldn't be having this problem. The pondering. . . There was nothing he despised more; pondering things that made him petulant. Except when people had power over him, which surprisingly, in this case, both were happening. . .

It was the same way with Yuki. That jealousy, and knowing that the moronic rat had so much physical and mental power over him. . . Especially when he could prove it. Although, there was one thing that Kyo admired about his hatred for Yuki - he never pondered it. It was never indecisive, he never had a moment of thought to ask himself. . . He always hated Yuki. He always hated the rat, and that was the end of it.

The girl. . . Kyo found himself scowling at the thought of her living in Shishou's house again, replacing him. He had met her before; she was originally from Japan, and was very fond of the Sohma's. Her mother was well admired by Kazuma, although, Kyo never exactly understood why Shishou spent so much time trying to cure the woman of her illness. The knowledge of that illness nearly killed Shishou. Kyo remembered how upset he was when he had found out, and drove himself sick with worry trying to help the woman.

Ha. . . The woman's illness. . . Kyo had _that _picture engraved into his mind. She had severe chest pain; constantly in pain, especially when the coughing fits were active. She always had a fever - Kyo remembered that. The fever was so tenacious, that it gave her chills. She was easily fatigued, always pale and restless. Kazuma would constantly ask her to sleep, but she would insist that she wasn't tired. . . That she wasn't in pain. It had an affect on her appetite as well, making her abnormally thin.

Hatori had been the woman's doctor for a little while; probably one of the only patients he had seen without them being in the Sohma family. . . Kyo had seen the mother and her daughter around often, they were, what seemed constantly, around the estates. Her daughter always played with the rest of the Sohmas, like she was one of them, which was something Kyo despised. . . Of course, he would be glaring at everyone from a distance after the majority of the children harassed him about his hair color and kicked him out of the game they were planning on playing without him. (AN: That needs to be reworded too.)

The woman and her daughter stayed at Kazuma's house frequently. Visits ranging from days to months. Her mother's unstable condition was worsening. The girl was often broken, and sat around the house moping. . . Kyo remembered snorting at her gloomy existence, although he rarely ever spoke to her. There seemed to be a mutual dislike between them, especially after Kyo felt himself jealous of the girl when Shishou would try to bring her languished state to a more joyous one. . . Which never succeeded to be exemplified.

Kyo never witnessed a smile paint her porcelain face. . . Not once while the girl and her mother had lived there. . . Especially after her mother's condition corroded her lungs further, it just seemed that the unhappy frown would continue to its downward curve. Eventually, the two of them left - from living at the Sohma estates for nearly two months - to Italy. It was a peculiar thing, having the two of them move so far away. . . Of course, Kyo didn't ponder it too much, he was just happy that they were gone. They were gone from Shishou, and that way his envy didn't have to strengthen.

Although Kazuma seemed upset over the whole thing, life went on, and Kyo hadn't seen or thought about her. . . At all. She was just a vague personage in the back of his mind; just like his real father. Kyo shook his head, dismissing the hazardous man from his thoughts. . . There was definite refusal there, to see the visuals of both the girl and that man. Kyo didn't know how the girl became in the same category as his dismissed thoughts, but he assumed that it didn't matter.

All that mattered now was that the girl has returned, stealing Shishou from him; again. And again, Kyo wasn't willing to share him. . . If he wasn't going to share him with Yuki, he was more than definitely not going to share him with some girl. A girl that had already upset him to uproar his estrange envy. The envy that was telling him to go back to Shishou. . . Go back to the main house that he had been avoiding for two and a half years, ever since Akito made that _unfair _treaty with him, and he decided to go to the mountains. . . Kyo put that in the back of his mind too.

Mostly, it was because of the fear of Akito that he was no longer with Shishou. But now, he didn't care _what _Akito had to say. He wouldn't let some random _girl _take his place. It was unacceptable.

"Oh, hello Kyo. Are you planing on harassing me too?" Shigure inquired when Kyo arrived at his door. He was surprised - Shigure _was _actually working on his novel, sporting his glasses. Kyo could feel his muscles tense, while standing undyingly quiet. He'd spent all this week, debating whether or not to _tell _Shigure he was leaving, or just to leave miscellaneously. He finally figured to tell him -though that way he wouldn't have to explain his problem to Tohru and break her heart.

Kyo's crimson eyes narrowed on Shigure, making the convivial grin fall from Shigure's face. It was suddenly quite serious, complying with the intensity on Kyo's face.

"Is something wrong, Kyo?" Shigure's second inquiry came out in a waver of doubt. Kyo felt his hesitance interfere, but carefully fought it back. He wasn't about to get this far and back down, not to mention he was enjoying the almost hurt look on Shigure's face.

"I'm leaving," The words sounded unfamiliar, even though Kyo had spoken them so many times in his lifetime. Switching from house to house seemed like one of his hobbies nowadays. Then again. . . He realized how attached he had grown to Shigure's house ever since Tohru moved in. . . Again, he placed thought in the back of his mind.

"Leaving? Leaving where?"

"I'm moving back to the main house, with Shishou," Again, the words were unfamiliar. . . They continued to feel foreign to him.

". . . I see. You must be upset about Metoumo - "

"Shut up, I'm leaving and that's it!" Kyo snarled, interrupting whatever Shigure had to say; whether that was meant to be a good cause or not.

Yes. . . That had been her name - Metoumo. Metoumo Saguchi. . . Kyo had remembered, but for so long, she had just been known as 'the _girl_'. The girl he had been exceedingly jealous of for so long. . . He was surprised Shigure knew about the conversion, but then again, he realized that Kazuma and Shigure must have had a lengthy conversation while they waited during the treacherous night two years ago.

". . . Well, I'm not going to try to stop you. You don't listen to me anyway," Shigure mumbled, shaking his head while taking off his glasses and holding them loosely in-between his fingers. "So, you do whatever you think is necessary. . ."

"You're not going to try to stop me?" Kyo mumbled carelessly; pretending like he wanted Shigure's consent. A minuscule, grim smile slowly etched against Shigure's mouth.

"Well, you know. . . You are 17, and it's about time you start making decisions for yourself," Shigure replied, eyes gazing on his glasses. "But I'd like to know if you're planning on telling Tohru?"

"No." Kyo replied, as quickly as the question could process out of Shigure's mouth. His smile was still grim.

"Suit yourself, then. You'll still see her at school, you know?"

"I know that," Kyo replied heatedly. Shigure's eyes drifted lazily from the glasses, landing on Kyo's unreadable face. His formidable smile grew wider.

"Well then, have fun." He finally said, after giving examining Kyo's expressions for a short length of time. Kyo spun around instinctively; not wanting to say one more word to Shigure. All he wanted to do was stride out of the house like nothing was happening.

It was unexpected when Yuki popped up in his face like he did. Kyo jumped back slightly in his introduction. He was standing there, a mix of a riled and feeble pleased look on his face. Kyo scowled, having a strong dislike to the look that Yuki was endowing him with.

"Why are you looking at me like that, you damn rat?" Kyo growled, his teeth gritting. The look disappeared from Yuki's face and was replaced with an intense scowl. He stood for a few minutes; unspoken, his eyes glued to Kyo's face.

"You know, you could say goodbye to Miss Honda... She's really worried about you," He said finally, darkness rough against his vocal cords. While he stood, eyes unblinking.

"Yeah, well, what the hell am I supposed to do? Shishou needs me. And why am I even telling you this? You don't understand."

"I understand perfectly you stupid cat, I just am asking you to be careful about Miss Honda's feelings!" Yuki shouted at him. Before Kyo realized it, he was already down the hall; his back turned towards Yuki. It was silent for a few seconds, and neither of them spoke. He could hear Tohru scurrying around the kitchen, probably cooking. There was resentment, for a half of a second. . . He knew how upset she would be, but he fought back the temptation.

He fought back the temptation to comply with the rat's wishes.

"Well, now that you want me to, I won't."


End file.
